What Are You Angry At?
by WhoGotMerLocked
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Mal shows up at the palace and is wandering around when he bumps into Genya. She leads him to Alina, who's in the middle of a lesson with Baghra. Mal watches and learns somethings about himself and Alina. Just something that popped into my head


Mal had been wandering around the Little Palace for a half an hour until he finally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," she said, and was about to move on when Mal caught her arm.

She looked back at him. He realized she was quite beautiful. Her long red locks framed a porcelain face.

"I was wondering if you could help me find someone," he said, "Alina Starkov."

The woman raised her eyes. "And who are you?"

"A friend," he responded.

"Many people say they are friends with the Sun Summoner. I'll need a name if I am to take you to her."

"Malyen Orestev."

She started and then her face brightened into a smile. "She's told me all about you. I'm Genya."

She held her hand out and Mal shook it.

"This way," Genya led him through the hallways of the Little Palace until they came out to the lake.

Mal's face broke into a smile. There, standing by the lake, was Alina. He was about to call to her and run towards her, when Genya put a hand on his chest.

"You should probably wait until she's done. She's in the middle of a lesson. Baghra doesn't like being interrupted. With that, Genya plopped down on the grass.

That's when Mal noticed the ancient looking woman standing next to Alina. With a sigh, Mal sat down on the grass next to Genya, stretching his legs out.

Alina still hadn't noticed him, but he studied her. She looked different, healthier. The dark circles under her eyes that had plagued her since they were kids were gone. She was not as deathly skinny and her face had filled out. Her hair was long and lush and her face had no blemishes. There seemed to be a faint glow coming from her.

With a start, he realized the glowing was her Grisha power. It felt weird to him, thinking of her as Grisha. But there was no mistaking it now. In, her blue _kefta, _she looked beautiful. She looked Grisha.

"Your light is faint today, girl," Baghra snapped, "You're not even trying. Why?."

Mal tensed at the way the old woman was treating Alina, but his old friend just sighed. Both Alina and Baghra hadn't noticed him _or _Genya.

"I'm just tired, that's all, Baghra," Alina rubbed her hand over her eyes.

"It's not just that," Baghra studied Alina intently.

Alina smiled faintly, "Am I that easy to read?"

"Yes," Baghra responded.

Alina sighed again. "I'm angry. Angry and tired."

"Good, good," Baghra said, "This will be our lesson for today."

Alina cocked her head to the side but Baghra didn't elaborate.

Mal leaned forward.

"What are you angry at?" Baghra asked Alina.

"I don't know," Alina answered.

"Figure it out," Baghra snapped, "What are you angry at?"

"Everything?" Alina said it like a question.

"That's no answer! What are you angry at?"

"That I will always be thought of as an orphan," Alina snapped back.

"Plenty of people are orphans, and they don't let it bother them. What are you angry at?"

"I'm tired of pining after someone who's probably already forgotten me!"

Genya looked over at Mal.

He realized Alina meant him.

"A lot of people love someone who they cant have!" Baghra raised her voice, "Some of us have even lived past our husbands and children and you don't see us crying! What are you really tired of?!"

"I'M TIRED OF BEING USELESS!"

The light coming from Alina shot out across the lake, but stopped there.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Baghra muttered, and then raised her voice, "What makes you think you're useless? You're the Sun Summoner after all."

"That there are limits to my power!"

"Of course there are limits to your power! What else?!"

"I HAVE NO ONE! BECAUSE I AM ALONE AND ALWAYS WILL BE!"

"I'm alone and you don't see me sulking! _What are you angry at?_"

"I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF!" Alina seemed to reel back, as if in surprise.

"Why?" Baghra ignored Alina's surprise.

"Because… Because I'm afraid," Alina said so softly that Mal could barely her.

"Afraid of what?"

Alina whispered something that Mal couldn't here.

"Louder!" Baghra snapped, "I'm old after all! _What are you afraid of?!_"

"I'm afraid that I'm going to let the people down," Alina said louder.

Mal started. Alina had never been unsure of herself in her life.

Alina's light burst all around her, surrounding the entire palace.

"Very good," Baghra cracked a smile.

Alina smiled in response. She pulled her light back. She and Baghra exchanged a few farewell words and Baghra hobbled away to her hut.

Mal shot to his feet, Genya standing as well.

Alina stood for a few moments staring out at the lake, wind whipping her hair across her face.

When she turned, she finally looked to Mal. Her face broke into bright smile. They ran towards each other and embraced.

As much to his surprise as hers, he slammed his lips on hers and kissed her fiercely.

When he pulled away, she stared at him in amazement and he hugged her again.

"You will never be alone," he whispered in her ear.


End file.
